


How Could This Happen?

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: All Characters Mentioned but Bruce, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: AngstAKABruce is alone after tragedy strikes the family





	How Could This Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is this: I'm Sorry. I know that I'm a horrible person that tortures my favorite characters. My friend has old me that multiple times.

How could this happen again? How was _he_ able to get his hands on _my son_ for a second time. How could I let _Joker_ get to _Jason_ again? How could I let him torture my son? The others tell me that it's not my fault. “There’s a full scale Arkham breakout.” “There’s no way you could’ve known that Jason would run into Joker.” But I should’ve known. As much as I wish I could’ve gone to get my son, the breakout takes priority. Tim and Dick went to get Jason out of the warehouse. Damian went to catch Harley. Cassandra, Stephanie, and I went to take care of the rest of the escapees. That was the moment everything went wrong. We all believed that Joker would’ve been with Jason but he wasn’t. He’d set the warehouse to explode the moment the door opened. All three of my sons died in that explosion. Harley was somehow able to get her hands on a poison that Damian had no immunity to. It killed him in minutes. The Joker found the Clock Tower. He decided to finish what he started. He shot Barbara until he was sure she was dead. Lady Shiva-Cassandra’s mother- came to finish their competition. She won. She killed Cassandra. Crane injects Stephanie with Fear Gas. She overdoses on it. She died. Alfred was killed when Wayne Manor exploded. The officials tell me that it was a gas leak. I know better. Shiva was getting revenge on us for hiding and protecting Cassandra. I’m alone now. My father figure is dead. My children are dead. My allies are dead. I’m the only one left now. I have no one else to lose. I have less now than what I started with. Maybe I was always meant to be alone. 


End file.
